A Certain Morning
by Wex-sama
Summary: One of those mornings when Aomine can't let Kagami make breakfast in peace. AoKaga, oneshot.


**A really short AoKaga oneshot. Completely pointless and lots of bad writing. This is a birthday fic for Ven. Happy birthday, honey~**

**Rated T just in case (this includes Aomine, so isn't it obvious?). **

* * *

There were days when we were a happy couple, both thinking we had the best boyfriend in the world. And the following days, we would try to beat the crap out of each other.

Most of the days were neither of those two options. Or more like both of them. We weren't actually fighting then. But I wouldn't call Daiki's company enjoyable either, because he would try to tease and annoy me to the point of going crazy. Today was one of those days too.

* * *

The morning was a little unusual. We both hated standing up early, but I was usually the one who first woke up. So yeah, it was quite surprising that there was no Aomine Daiki next to me, asleep, maybe his arms wrapped around me.

I stood up slowly, yawning and stretching a little. I heard the sound of water hitting the floor from the bathroom, which revealed my lover's current location. Soon he would be in the kitchen, whining he was hungry and I would kick him a couple of times before finishing making breakfast.

Another unusual thing. When I managed to drag myself to the kitchen, I found some just-made coffee. This had to be some kind of trap... but since Daiki was in the shower, nothing bad could happen. I poured some coffee for myself and downed it pretty quickly.

Still no bluenettes in sight. What the hell was he doing in the shower? .. oh, yeah, what a stupid question. I got up to the fridge. Maybe I would get the breakfast made before he'd show up.

No, of course not.

As I was about to open the fridge, a pair of tanned arms appeared of nowhere and wrapped themselves around my waist. I felt their owner's breath tickling my neck as he moved closer.

"Mornin'", his deep, slightly hoarse and unbelievably seductive voice purred into my ear. I shifted a bit to turn around, which he prevented.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Greeting my lover?"

His naked chest pressed against my back, his still not dry skin wetting my t-shirt. It seemed he hadn't bothered to dry himself, and had only pulled his boxers on.

"Get off. I'm trying to make breakfast here", I half-heartedly tried to shook him of. Daiki made a pouting face, which he probably thought it would look cute. But to be honest, it just made him look like an idiot.

"But I'm cold", he whined, "I want you to warm me up."

"You want to know how not to get cold? Dry yourself after shower." I finally managed to push him off of me and open the fridge.

"Aw Taiga, don't be like that", he flashed his stupid smirk. "And by the way, I'm hungry."

"Well I would make us something, if a certain idiot stopped interrupting me all the time", I replied, glaring at him. He lifted his hands up, laughing.

"Fine, fine. Do as you wish, princess."

I hit him in the back of the head.

* * *

The next five minutes were surprisingly peaceful. He kept his mouth shut and hands off, letting me make the food without interruption. Perfect. If he only could stay like this...

"You're taking so long."

No, of course he couldn't. I turned around, facing him.

"It takes even longer, if you keep bugging me like this", I said, eyeing him suspiciously. I didn't really like the current situation. I recognized his predator grin easily, it had become very familiar to me during our... activities.

"I'm bored. And tired of waiting. Entertain me", he stated, bringing his face closer until it was just a few centimeters away from mine, making me slightly distracted and unable to notice where his other hand was until it brushed my inner thigh.

"Daiki, stop that. Not in the morning", I told him, slapping his hand away. His grin didn't even flinch.

"Why not? I've heard that it's good for your health if you have sex in the morning", he said, pushing me against the kitchen counter.

I sighed. Here I was, trapped between the kitchen counter and a half-naked Aomine Daiki. I was so going to lose this time.

If someone asked, I would claim that I hated, when my boyfriend was such a damn tease.

But to be honest, I kind of liked it, when he was like this.

* * *

**There you go~ How did you like it?**


End file.
